Music and Magic
by Shauna Kullden
Summary: Isabelle may not have had the best romantic relationships, but she has had one true love in her life- music. It's almost the same for Simon. What happens when they meet in an opera show performed by Izzy's mother and Isabelle is surprised that someone in their generation loves opera classics? Sizzy oneshot. Please read and review!
_**Hey guys! This idea has been in my head for a while and I figured I would just make it a oneshot because I did not know how to make it a proper story.**_

 _ **Hope you like it!**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW! Pleeeeeeeaaase?**_

 _ **SIZZY ONESHOT: Music and Magic:**_

The Auditorium was packed.

Each seat was filled, including the ones usually reserved for the chairman and members of the board. The lilting voice of Maryse Lightwood rang through the hall, enrapturing everyone. Sure, the current pop songs were the trend of the century, but opera music was still well-known and in its fields- Maryse Lightwood, was well known. Outside, the humid air was tinged with a musty, muddy smell, heralding the arrival of rain. The usually blue sky was now hidden by grey clouds, accompanied by occasional flashes of lightning in the distance. People rushed about as usual, but it was silent outside as compared to the beautiful melody inside the hall.

A young woman sat in the second row, subconsciously smiling, eyes closed, completely immersed in the age-old song. Her dark hair fell in a lush, straight waterfall down the back of her red dress, her posture indicating poise and elegance. She was beautiful, much like the voice of her mother singing on stage. She was Isabelle Lightwood.

Suddenly, the man sitting adjacent to her started and took a vibrating phone out of his pocket. Scowling, he stood up and shuffled past her to leave the hall. His movement had disrupted her trance and the long, curled lashes that rested on her smiling cheeks lifted and she frowned at the man as he walked off. Annoyed, Isabelle sighed and shook her head, shifting her focus back to the music. She lifted her eyes to her mother's and smiled. Maryse was sensational- she always had been.

As Isabelle leaned back into her plush, cushioned chair, her eyes caught a young man with a curly mass of brown hair sitting further to the right in the second row. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. Isabelle had been to many operas and that too frequently, but she _never_ saw anybody around her age. Pop culture and rock 'n roll music had seized the generation and no one seemed to realize the true value of classical music anymore.

The brown-haired man pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled, showing his teeth as Maryse trilled a particularly difficult note with ease. Clearly, he seemed to understand the nuances of classical opera and could appreciate it more than superficially. Isabelle was impressed. Obviously, the man had to have been an avid listener to classical music or had to have learnt it, to know it so intimately.

Now, Isabelle, being beautiful, talented and successful, naturally had had her fair share of romantic interests, ranging from- lawyers and doctors to architects and businessmen. The wealthy, sophisticated society was the one she had grown up in. So, typically, she had been exposed to and understood those men. However, one thing she could not resist was a man who understood classical music deeply.

* * *

The skies had opened up and warm rain drizzled onto the pavement below.

A huge crowd trickled out of the auditorium, sad that the show was over. Umbrellas opened, like black flowers blooming suddenly due to the nourishing rain. Under the shade of the auditorium's green and blue awning, Simon Lewis drew his jacket closer around himself and put his hands in his pockets. He loved the musty, pungent smell of rain- it always gave him the image of dew dripping down from leaves and gave him a sense of serenity and peace.

A throat cleared behind him and he turned around to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The woman's pale skin seemed to glow as she fastened her white coat over her very revealing dress and her dark eyes viewed him through her curling lashes. So it probably wasn't his fault when he was reduced to a stuttering mess.

"Uh-w-whoa-….er-" he cleared his throat. "Erm, hello?"It came out as more of a question.

She seemed amused too and was making a visible effort to hold back her smile. Holding out her hand she said:

"Hi. I'm Isabelle Lightwood. I figured men your age would be more interested in pop concerts?"

Simon's eyes widened. " _Lightwood?_ As in, Light-…Lightwood, Maryse-"

"Her daughter, yes." Isabelle laughed

"I'm Simon. _Wow_. You're her _daughter!_ Wow. Just give me a moment to process that."

She snickered yet again. Did he have something on his face?

"Do I have something on my face?"

At that she laughed harder. "What is it?"

"Nothing…. You didn't answer my question. Don't you like pop music and stuff?"

"Oh. Right." Simon scratched his neck nervously. He didn't really have much experience talking to random beautiful strangers who picked up conversation with him. "I enjoy pop music, but you know …you can't mess with the classics."

It was true. That was how he felt about music anyway.

"Exactly! I feel like music has become too diluted now- what with the overcrowding of the musical spotlight, the need for fame becoming greater-"

"-than the love of music" Simon answered, his brown eyes sparkling as it always did when he spoke about a topic he was passionate about. "I feel the same way. Music has become this very…. Commercial thing that people use to ..I don't know- get more followers on twitter or something!"

"I know right?!" Isabelle, "I've always been a fan of more of slow, lilting ballads and retro more than pop."

"Me too- I'm actually in a band. We were gonna get signed and stuff, but they wanted us to do hardcore metal and rock. My friends and I have been better with ballads and retro, so…" He shrugged. "It didn't work out."

Isabelle was grinning now. She really liked this guy: he was adorable and he shared the same taste in music as her!

Simon shifted his feet awkwardly. "So…uh- y-you- um, we like the same music-that's, that's great! You , uh- wannatalkaboutthisoverdinnerorsomething?" He blurted out, a nervous wreck.

Her eyebrows scrunched up together (Which Simon couldn't help but feel made her look cute), "What?"

He took a deep breath. "D'you want to-" h cleared his throat "Would you like to accompany me to dinner and discuss our interests in music?"

Isabelle's face was unreadable. The she broke into a contagious smile that was so wide it seemed to be cutting into her cheeks.

"I thought you'd never ask."

 **Thank you for reading! hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
